


场景一

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, JesseBros, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: Lex认为他和Daniel需要谈谈





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jessebros，角色属于作品，ooc属于我，饥饿是割腿肉的第一动力

“多么令人意外的见面，不是吗？”Lex随手拿出一颗硬糖塞到嘴里，橘子味的，有点酸，下次让Mercy别买了。他还是更喜欢习惯的牌子。

天眼四骑士的其中三位盯着Daniel和Lex来回望，企图消化掉摆在眼前的信息。

“我们从不知道你有个兄弟。”Merritt走近Lex：“让我猜猜，我知道的，你是Daniel的……弟弟。”他认真地注视Lex的双眼，让人以为只是透过瞳孔就能识别出详细信息，而事实上早在见到Lex的瞬间就已经读取到了足够的推断：“你很有钱，有权势，是一位CEO，对不对。”见Lex耸耸肩，他继续说;“你不喜欢Daniel吗？我想不是，你只是对他有点怨言，比如，总是不回家，或者说已经很久没有回家了。”

“这个话题有必要继续吗？Dylan还在等我们。”Daniel适时阻止了Merritt的深入。

“嘿，初次见面，Jack，要一起吃饭吗。”Jack·活力担当·Wilder在八卦面前格外热情。

显然Lex对这个邀请十分愉悦：“不胜荣幸。”

不得不说Dylan真是个具有餐桌魅力的人，尤其是身份被公诸于众后再无隐藏（不然也不会泡到身为时尚杂志编辑的碧眼孔雀①），还不到一顿饭的时间Lex已经成了骑士团的新赞助商。当然这其中不能排除Daniel的缘故，尽管他有意忽略。

“你们小时候肯定很多人分不清谁是谁吧？”在场的唯一女士Lula兴致勃勃地开始问。

“当然，他刚开始学魔术的时候还幻想会成为下一个阿尔弗雷德·伯登②。”Lex饶有兴致地看向他的哥哥，优雅得体地切着盘中的小羊排。

“可你对纸牌完全没辙，连小把戏都没办法独立完成③。”Daniel毫不客气地说，换来桌下Lex不轻不重的一脚。

 

临走的时候Merritt搭上Lex肩膀：“如果是因为他的控制欲太强，总要有人做出点退让，你应该懂我的意思。”然后施展从Jack那学来的技术顺走了Lex十美金，一边举起钞票挥舞一边功成身退地扭着胯消失在街角。

 

“我想我们需要谈谈。”Lex主动提出。

一路上Daniel惜字如金，这并不符合他平时如同机关枪般口若悬河的样子。夜幕下的大都会灯火通明，璀璨得像是宇宙中最闪耀的星辰，似乎连自己也是其中的光源，Daniel有些理解为什么Lex总喜欢在高处眺望这座城市。

“Mark很想你，Mike也是。” Lex坐在家里的书桌上，家里的另外两兄弟各自留宿在伴侣那儿。

“今天早上Mark还在Facebook上评论过我的文章。”Daniel顿了顿，“Mikey上周给我打过电话。”

Lex沉默了许久：“我想知道，那件事情有那么让你难受吗？”

“我确实需要时间去接受。”Daniel注意到他的左手不自觉地在桌边敲打，真怀疑他会不会因此抽筋。

“我以为你会直接拒绝。毕竟你是大魔术师J.Daniel Atlas，昨晚还发布过关于如果应对十种女性的方法，我假设你已经转行去做感情大师？”

“不，情感大师这种存在根本没有用，经验谈不适用于所有的问题，尤其是双向感情。这不是魔术，没有必然，何况魔术也有发生意外的时候。”

“所以呢，你感到了意外？”

“没有人在面对自己兄弟的表白还能淡定自若，我不是例外。”Daniel用随身的扑克在手指间玩出花样：“何况我有工作需要完成。”

“新世纪飞天大盗罗宾汉？还是FBI通缉犯？如果是你说那些喧哗取宠的新闻头条，我想Mark很乐意帮你送上热门。”

“事实上我就是热门。”大魔术师Daniel从不知道谦虚是什么意思。

“所以你的考虑？”他的手指跳跃得更快。

Daniel坐到他身边，好在桌子材质过硬，不然支撑两个成年人的体重估计也有点辛劳。他按住Lex的左手：“Lexy，如果你的双手足够灵巧但天赋不在扑克上，你应该学习点更有意思的东西。”

“你怎么知道我不会呢？”

 

强行FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ① Crossover电影《平常心》，主演马克·鲁法洛（Dylan）和马特·波莫（孔雀）在里面是一对情侣，纯属私心插一段  
> ② 电影《致命魔术》中有擅长“分身术”能自由穿越空间的魔术师  
> ③ 莱总在BvS里面甩大超妈妈照片，但这并不代表莱总的水平是我脑洞的问题


End file.
